


Law x Reader Cute for a nerd

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: College AU, Comics, DarkHawk, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Multi, No Angst, Non-Canon Relationship, Science Nerd Reader, book store, comic nerd Law, comic nerd Luffy, law has comic book character tats, law is smooth, moon knight - Freeform, nerds, retail work, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Hello! I really enjoy your writing! Could we get a modern au of comic nerd law/ science nerd reader? Thank you!She was so focused on studying for the test coming up on Thursday that she didn't hear the small bell signalling that someone had come in.Or apparently two someones.





	Law x Reader Cute for a nerd

"Hey (Y/n), can you watch the register by yourself while I check inventory?" 

(E/c) eyes looked up from her textbook and met with the eyes of her red haired co-worker, Nami. Having been so deep into her homework that she hadn't even heard the poor girl, (Y/n) watched as Nami groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose before asking again. 

(Y/n) nodded and held up her physics textbook as a sign that she was obviously not getting up any time soon. Nami shook her head as she walked to the back of the store, to take stock of the new books they had just ordered. But (Y/n) wasn't paying too much attention. She was already turning back to her work before Nami had made it passed the counter. 

It wasn't like the (h/c) girl could help it! She was dual majoring in physics and chemistry. Difficult for anyone, but for someone who loved reading about dark matter more than she loved her actual friends, it was like it wasn't work at all. Just soaking up more knowledge about a topic she was already vastly knowledgeable of. If the stacks of textbooks back in her room were anything to go by. 

She was so focused on studying for the test coming up on Thursday that she didn't hear the small bell signalling that someone had come in. 

Or apparently  _ two _ someones. 

"Nami, oh Nami!" (Y/n)'s head popped up and she watched with mild fascination as a dark haired boy that she knew as Luffy came running into the store. He was Nami's boyfriend, so it wasn't a surprise that he came to visit her during work hours, but what was surprising was the dark haired male that he was dragging behind him. 

With a short sleeved shirt, (Y/n) could make out tattoos decorating his arms and she assumed they went even further since the tattoos got cut off by the sleeve. His hair was as dark as Luffy's and he had golden earrings dangling from his left ear. Add in the scowl on his face and anyone would think the man dangerously attractive. 

But she didn't get to dwell on that long as Luffy almost knocked over a display case. 

"Luffy, be careful!" (Y/n) jumped up from her seat and fumbled with keeping her textbook in her arms but thankfully the mystery man was there to tug Luffy back and keep the energetic teenager from doing any damage. Just knocked over one of the new mangas they'd finally ordered. 

"Oops, sorry (Y/n)! Thanks Law!" Luffy came up to the counter, placing both hands on the cold surface as he stood on his tiptoes to see if he could find his girlfriend. 

"She's, uh, she's in the back doing inventory. You might want to just wait out here until she gets back." Setting her text book down, knowing that she was going to have to entertain Luffy if she didn't want to clean up the aftermath of his destruction, she made sure to slide her homework into the page she needed, just in case Luffy somehow knocked it off the counter. 

Luffy pouted and puffed out his cheeks before exclaiming and shocking both (Y/n) and the man now known as Law. 

"Ah, but I came to get some comics! I'll go find them while I wait! Come on, Law! I promise, they have that special edition of Moon Knight!" Law had no choice but to follow after the human equivalent of sunshine and coffee, so (Y/n) slowly sat back down, trying to keep an ear out for any commotion but ultimately became sucked back in to her work. 

After finishing her homework, she decided to just continue reading the rest of the chapter. It couldn't hurt to have a head start on the next test. Or if their teacher did another pop quiz. She was only one ever really prepared for them, she found out. 

So absorbed, she didn't notice that Law and Luffy had come back until Luffy tossed a stack on comics onto the counter. She jumped a bit, setting her textbook back down and smiling politely until she noticed just how much he was buying. 

"Nami isn't going to be happy when she realizes just how much you're spending on comics. Remember last time?" Luffy flinched for a second, remembering the wrath of his girlfriend when she had to pull her weight and Luffy's for their rent that month. (Y/n) was certain the red head was going to break up with him that time, but it must've been serious if she cared more that he learned not to do it again than shelling out the money for him. 

"I know, but Law is buying them for me! He owes me, so instead of just paying me, I said we should buy comics together! A few of these are his though. I'll point them out so we don't accidentally get the wrong ones." 

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow at Law, but he nodded what seemed almost shamefully as Luffy started sorting them so they could get bagged separately. 

Law kept a close eye on her as she worked. Taking in her (h/c) hair that she kept brushing behind her ear as she rung up the different comics, her figure under the normal retail attire, and ultimately landed on her hand. Not married he was happy to note. Then he saw the textbook. 

"Are you going to the college across town or do you read physics textbooks for fun?" 

His voice caught her off guard, and for a moment she looked up and saw that it was actually him speaking, only to look back down before it registered. A small flush rested on her cheeks. 

"Oh, yeah! I mean, I  _ do _ read these for fun-" 

"Yeah, we had some classes together in high school and she  _ always _ had her nose in a textbook." Luffy said with a teasing grin. If she could, she would've kicked him but there was a counter between them and she was sure her boss wouldn't be happy to know she kicked a customer, even if it was Luffy. 

She rolled her eyes and continued. 

"I'm the same year as Nami. I'm dual majoring in physics and chemistry. Hoping to get a PhD in theoretical physics in the near future." She tucked her hair behind her ear, a little embarrassed since she knew exactly how it sounded. Her sister often commented how she'd never get a boyfriend if she was such a big nerd. 

There was a pause and she internally groaned at scaring away a potential friend. She went back to scanning the comics, wanting to finish up as quick as possible when she heard Law chuckle. 

Looking up, she noticed Law had a small smile on his face. The way he was looking at her had her face heating even more and she hoped that her will was strong enough to fight off the dark red on her cheeks. 

"Well, enough about that. You seem to be quite the comic book fan. Considering you picked up as much as Luf, here." Law shrugged his shoulders a bit and then frowned, pointing at the comic she was about to place in Luffy's bag. 

"Luffy, I specifically picked that one out for me. If you wanted it, go back and grab it. But you're not stealing my copy of Darkhawk." There was a tense moment before Luffy relented and handed it over to Law, who set it gently in his pile. 

"Fine, but I want to read it later! So don't just put it in those weird comic sleeves. Some people actually  _ read _ them." Luffy nudged his friend and (Y/n) watched as his eyes narrowed a bit. He opened his mouth to respond, but another voice popped up. 

"Luffy, I  **know** you are not buying all those comics!" Nami screeched, running a hand through her hair as she stepped around the counter towards her boyfriend. 

"I'm not! Law is! I promise! (Y/n), Law, back me up!" Luffy cried out, hiding behind Law and clinging to his arm. Law only tugged his arm away from him, watching how Nami grabbed onto Luffy's collar. 

Trying not to pay too much attention to the couple, (Y/n) turned her attention back to Law and the comics when she realized that the comic she was holding and the tattoo on his upper arm, looked similar. So while Nami and Luffy were arguing, (Y/n) tried striking up conversation. 

"So, that's a Moon knight tattoo, right?" She pointed from the comic she finished ringing up to the tattoo, taking extra care since she realized this was the special edition Law was dragged in here for. 

"Oh, yeah. He's not the most well known, but I've liked his design and idea since I found out about him. I've also got an Iron man tattoo on my back. Most of the others aren't comic related, but I'm already saving up to get my next one. Might get Darkhawk." 

It was cute. Nerdy, sure. But she was just smiling at her physics homework not twenty minutes ago, so she felt like she had no room to judge. Especially if it made him smile like that. He looked really handsome when he smiled. 

Eventually, she finished ringing up the comics and handed the bags to both boys. Law paid the insane amount and Luffy cheered while Nami made Law promise never to do that again. 

Once that was settled and Law and Luffy were ready to leave, Nami pulled Luffy aside. Law though, turned back to (Y/n) and placed something on the counter. She looked at it for a second before reaching for it. 

"It's my number. So that we don't have to talk only when Luffy drags me in here." With a small wave, Law grabbed the back of Luffy's collar and dragged him away from his girlfriend, ignoring how Luffy whined and Nami cursed. 

It wasn't until they had left the store that (Y/n) could remember how to breathe again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the request! I hope you liked it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't be afraid to send in requests! I've got plenty of time to write all of them!


End file.
